Akuyo
| homecountry = | affiliation = Hōzuki Castle | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Mukūrō | previous partner = | clan = | family = Deceased | rank = Head Ninja | classification = Freelancer | reg = | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | tools = Hyōōjashu }} Akuyo (悪与, Literally meaning: "Evil Gift") is a powerful and feared originating from the . Hos sacred ability to fight off against his opponents with just makes him a formidable opponent. Due to this ability, Akuyo was kicked out of Jōmae Village in fear of this great power. Alongside his no one dares to face him alone. Background The birth. Akuyo's birth isn't nothing to be made out of a fairy tale. He was not born of the virgin Mary, who married the almight god from above. Instead, Akuyo was born of a demon dragon human being who caused great pain to Jōmae Village. Akuyo's father and mother would get into constant fights. Most fights ended in his father getting so angry, that he would lose control and begin to beat his mother. It could be literally anywhere. In the shopping market, the kitchen, at her job, anywhere. Most of the times that this abuse had taken place, where always in front of a young Akuyo. Most villagers thought of his father's actions as a psychopathic way of showing who the man of the house was. Akuyo wanted to stop this. He no longer wanted to see his mother in so much pain. No longer wanted to see her waking up in the morning applying to hide her wounds. It was a goal in his life. A goal that he had waited to long to achieve, because that next night the tragic event happened. Every night, Akuyo would have dreams. No, they weren't dreams at all. They were nothing but negativity, the dark dreams of a boy who suffered for quite some time. Each night he would have a dream about an encounter with nine specific beings that presented themselves as spirits. They spoke of the way that they could possibly free Akuyo, but would only manifest in the physical word when he reaches a point in life, where he can no longer return. Thinking nothing direct of this, Akuyo ignored these dreams but sometimes wondered about what it was the spirits spoke of. At the end of a lovely dinner, Akuyo's mother proceeded to clean the dishes while Akuyo and his father sat at the table allowing their food to digest. His mother stood at the kitchen sink washing the dishes leftover by the feast. As she reached to place one of the dishes on the drying rack, it dropped onto the floor cracking. Her husband turned his head to her, and pushed his seat outwards. Slowly approaching her, he held his hand out far. Thrusting it at her with his palm out, he slapped her knocking the frail woman to the floor. Grabbing her by her neck, the man proceeded to joke her. As he shouted at her and called her nasty names, she gasped for air. Akuyo on the other hand proceeded to hiding under the table. With nothing to do but hide himself from his father's rage, Akuyo gripped his ears. With another swing, his mother's lip grew larger and Akuyo closed his eyes tighter. Another swing, his mother shouted and begged for mercy, and he closed his eyes tighter. Another swing, blood began to leak from her face, and her screams got lower. With suspicion, Akuyo opened his eyes slightly. With a another aloud thumping punch, Akuyo's mother dropped to the floor and she was silent. Opening his eyes fully, the young boy observed the area. His mother, laid in a blood of blood, and his father wiping the blood that splattered on his face off of it. Her chakra had complete depleted, Akuyo could no longer sense her anymore. She was...gone. His emotions rose high, so much, that his presence began to physically manifest over the entire house in the form of a . Akuyo's chakra exerted outwards, pushing his father up against the household appliances. , the same spirits he'd seen in his nightmares had taken a solid form in the living world. Three beasts levitated over him. Three at his left side, and three at his right side. They stood at his side like they were his partners, or maybe even his protectors. Hell sent demons that were sent to aide the boy when his dense anger manifested in a physical form, not to freely roam the physical realm. It was just as they said. They had came forth, when he couldn't return to the boy that once wanted to live by his mother's side. He was now the young boy who only wanted to see his father's demise. The beasts asked for Akuyo's order, and he gave one command. "Kill". Without a need for responding, they all synced together, and began to glow a light color concentrating their chakra and infusing it into Akuyo. By holding his hand outwards towards his father, who now stood in awe at his son. Akuyo spoke not another single word, and fired off a beam of concentrated chakra at his rather, completely obliterating the man where he stood. Walking over his deceased mother, Akuyo picked her up, hugged her, and drenched himself in her blood. Witness death face to face like that would leave many traumatized. So scared, that they'd possibly never survive that shinobi world on their own. For Akuyo, this wasn't the fact. As that faithful night when his mother died, he also avenged her. Her defeated that man that caused her so much pain. She could now rest in peace in the heavens above, while his father would burn in the deepest parts of hell. With no parents or anyone to guide him in the right path, Akuyo lived under the guidance of the nine beasts, as well as a foster mother, who would take good care of him. At the age of nine, he would enter the local academy where he'd begin to refine his shinobi skills and capabilities hoping to one day become a great shinobi for the sake of his late mother. After graduating from the academy, Akuyo quickly began to rise through the ranks. Just after a year of being a he'd enter the chūnin exams, where he'd made it to the final round and become acknowledged as a . In this same year however, the village was attacked by Sunagakure-nin, Hyaku of the Diamond Dust. He drowned the small village with his thick and dense dust, tearing down homes and existing buildings with relative ease. The shinobi of the village fought back, but none stood up to his great Diamond Dust. He trashed them, broke their bones, pinned them down, and some weren't as fortunate and suffered the worst fate, death. It was a thrashing the village had never seen before, not since the last great tragedy. Now stepping onto the battlefield was a chūnin Akuyo. He surveyed the entire area, only to meet the falling of many shinobi. Many villagers in tears and the village itself in total shams. Akuyo couldn't control his emotions, his anger began to boil over it's breaking point, and then it happened again. The nine beast manifested in the physical realm, standing around him as his bodyguards. Each resonating together, asking Akuyo his command. "Hunt.", was his command and so they did. The nine beast thrashed at Hyaku leaving him just barely on the verge of dead. A few short years later, he would become a full fledged top tier . Appearance Personality A young child that grew up in a home of abuse, Akuyo knew nothing but pain and sorrow. Sitting helplessly as his mother was brutally beaten to the point of swelling, Akuyo would trap himself in his room with tears of resentment. He didn't approve of the way that his father went about showing who the man of the house. He didn't approve of any of his father actions, especially not physically abusing his mother. Soon, not before long a demon would be born, one that even his bold father would fear. When you mentally abuse your child, they grow up two ways. Committing suicide, or turning into something you wouldn't dream that they would. After watching his mother get beat on multiple different occasions, Akuyo's hate for his father began to grow thicker and thicker. It is said once you love someone, you could never stop loving them; maybe you could stop liking them but never truly stop loving them. But for Akuyo and his father, this was not even close to the case. The more his father would beat his mother, the further the two's bond would wither away. Until it had gotten to the point, Akuyo would grab his head trying to run from the agony of the screams and wails of his mother. He hoped lightning would strike on his house and just take all three of them away, that way he and his mother could live in the Pure Land together. First hand view of abuse corrupted the young boy mentally and spiritually. So much, that when he would fall asleep he would have nightmares where spirits would visit him and speak to him about his father. They told him that he was a rampaging demon, in human form with the strength of a angered dragon. They told him that when there was no return to his former life, they would materialize in the world of the living and aide him as his partners. The spirits would be a tool used only for his protection. It was then, that next night, his father's rage would go beyond what it usually would. This time rather than just a normal beating, he killed her. Akuyo emerged from underneath the kitchen table, his emotions materialized into the appearance of a panther. From this spiritual make up, emerged the nine spirits hidden behind masks. Akuyo was completely corrupted all he could think was; hurt those that hurt his mother. Akuyo cared very much for his mother, and would often cry when he would hear her screams. After the fall of his mother, Akuyo's once caring nature was gone, it vanished into thin air. He transformed from a young gentle boy, to that of full fledged demon. With the influence of the there was no turning back. All he could do was suppress his killing intent. Anyone who threatens his village, he will not hesitate to summon his demonic bodyguards to do the thrashing for him. As displayed when Hyaku attacked. Akuyo is considered an arrogant prick who lusts for nothing more than battle. He will not allow a worthy opponent to slip his eyes. If someone where to beat him, he would come back for more and more rounds until one of them eventually died. Abilities 's sword with just his bare hands.|left]] A s-ranked high-class head shinobi, Akuyo is quite the formidable opponent. Unlike most infamous shinobi, Akuyo does not have an heavy arsenal of techniques, though the one's he does have he makes great use of. If Akuyo were to have gone to a village of the he would have easily been a Kage candidate. However, because of his living and possibly his personality, this chance has slithered away from his grasp. Akuyo possess natural talent which had began to sharpen as time passed on. He possess great speed and strength being able to collapse mountains with just a single thrust of his punch. He fought toe to toe with Seigetsu Uchiha just moments before their battle was broken up by the appearance of Asura Uzumaki. However, Akuyo found out that the latter hadn't been going at full power not even utilizing his Sharingan in their battle. King of the Nine Masked Beasts Character Binding Lord Akuyo's fight style is usually revolved around up close and personal fighting, thrashing at his opponent's to break open their skulls. After redeveloping the for his own use, Akuyo became feared throughout the shinobi as a man who couldn't be defeated under normal circumstances. Many throughout the village would come to call the man, Reihai (零敗, Undefeated) referring to the fact that no one in the village stood a chance against him. He could use the Character Binding to fight opponents without the need of standing toe to toe with them, or possibly not even moving from where he stood. Utilizing this style, he tends to boast to his opponents, "Watch this. I'm going to kill you from right here. I won't make a single step." This is because he is able to write kanji in the surround atmosphere to effectively attack his opponents. After learning and easily mastering the preexisting kanji techniques, he developed many of his own. *'操' (Ayatsuru, Literally meaning: "Manipulate"): This character allows Akuyo to manipulate and control his opponent(s) to his liking. The effect manifests when Akuyo writes the kanji in the air at the target's direction; at which point, the kanji appears on the recipient's person. That individual then becomes a subject to Akuyo's will. His will is so strong, that even a who has full control of his can't resist. Isagiyo, Eight-Tails' jinchūriki stated fighting him with a weak will is complete and total suicide. *'岩' (Iwa, Literally meaning: "Earth"): With this character, Akuyo is able to bind and immobilize his targets to the point of them dropping to one knee. However, if one's chakra is stronger than his own, the target can overwhelm him. Though, after he applies his Presence he can easily overwhelming one that gets cocky. *'黙殺' (Moku, Literally meaning: "Silence" or "Smother"): By inscribing these two kanji into the atmosphere, Akuyo is able to rob all of his opponent(s) of their oxygen and suffocating them to death. This kanji was born from the ability of his treacherous Presence, being able to immobilize opponents and take their breath away. There technique is only limited to a five kilometer radius, as for those that are outside of the radius, are completely safe from this technique. However, during one of his battles, he has shown to influence this kanji with his Presence allowing him to further increase the range, to an unknown distance. *'爆' (Baku, Literally meaning: "Explode"): This kanji allows Akuyo to create explosions at his dispossal. When writing a kanji in the air, an explosion occurs on the front side of the kanji, completely making sure that Akuyo doesn't take recoil damage. Granted that the kanji is written in the air, it create a self sustaining seal that wraps around Akuyo. This protects the shinobi from any opponents that may get crafty and attempt to throw his explosion back at him. Depending on the force he provides, the explosions' power may vary. It can be from destroying tree's, to taking down large skyscrapers. Many have compared this to the power of the Explosion Release. *'斬' (Zan, Literally meaning: "Beheading"), which comes from the verb 斬る (kiru), meaning to kill with a blade. This character creates several wind blades, or in some occasions, blades made of pure steel. These blades are capable of cutting through various different materials. ::*' ' (超獣偽画, Chōjū Giga): The Super Beast Imitating Drawing is a technique that allows the user to bring ink drawings to "life" and act accordingly to the users will. Time and time again, users of this technique would be shown making their drawings with their ink pens on scrolls. This isn't the case for Akuyo though, as rather than using a scroll to create his drawings, he applies this technique with his ability to instead kanji in the air. By drawing the animal or the kanji for the animal in the surrounding atmosphere he intends on using, the become animate and fight on his side. Trivia *Akuyo's appearance if based off of Grimmjow from the Bleach series. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Freelance